familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924)
}} * 1918-1924: US Senate Majority Leader * 1893-1924: US Senator for Massachusetts * 1887-1893: US Congressman - Massachusetts 6th District Henry Cabot Lodge was an American Republican Congressman and historian from Massachusetts. A member of the prominent Lodge family, he received his PhD in history from Harvard University. He is best known for his positions on foreign policy, especially his battle with President Woodrow Wilson in 1919 over the Treaty of Versailles. The failure of that treaty ensured that the United States never joined the League of Nations. Born in Beverly, Massachusetts, Lodge won election to the Massachusetts House of Representatives after graduating from Harvard. He and his close friend, Theodore Roosevelt, opposed James G. Blaine's nomination at the 1884 Republican National Convention, but supported Blaine in the general election against Grover Cleveland. Lodge was elected to the United States House of Representatives in 1886 before joining the United States Senate in 1893. In the Senate, he sponsored the unsuccessful Lodge Bill, which sought to protect the voting rights of African Americans. He supported the Spanish–American War and called for the annexation of the Philippines after the war. He also supported immigration restrictions, becoming a member of the Immigration Restriction League and influencing the Immigration Act of 1917. Lodge served as Chairman of the 1900 and 1908 Republican National Conventions. A member of the conservative wing of the Republican Party, Lodge opposed Roosevelt's third party bid for president in 1912, but the two remained close friends. During the presidency of Woodrow Wilson, Lodge advocated entrance into World War I on the side of the Entente Powers. He became Chairman of the Senate Republican Conference and Chairman of the Senate Committee on Foreign Relations, emerging as the leader of the Senate Republicans. He led the opposition to Wilson's Treaty of Versailles, proposing twelve reservations to the treaty. He most strongly objected to the provision of the treaty that required all nations to repel aggression, fearing that this would erode Congressional powers and commit the U.S. to burdensome obligations. Lodge prevailed in the treaty battle and Lodge's objections would influence the United Nations, the successor to the League of Nations. After the war, Lodge participated in the creation of the Washington Naval Treaty, which sought to prevent a naval arms race. He remained in the Senate until his death in 1924. Marriage and Family In 1871, he married Anna "Nannie" Cabot Mills Davis, daughter of Admiral Charles Henry Davis. They had three children: # Constance Davis Lodge (1872-1948), wife of U.S. Representative Augustus Peabody Gardner (from 1892 to 1918) and Brigadier General Clarence Charles Williams (from 1923 to 1948) # George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) - a noted poet and politician. George's sons, Henry Cabot Lodge (1902-1985) and John Davis Lodge (1903-1985), also became politicians. # John Ellerton Lodge (1876-1942), an art curator. References * Lodge Family - PoliticalGraveyard.com * - Wikipedia * Henry Lodge - disambiguation * Cabot Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Cabot in Massachusetts - Category:20th-century American politicians Category:Articles containing timelines Category:American historians Category:American people of English descent Category:Burials at Mount Auburn Cemetery Category:Cabot family Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Lodge family Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Members of the American Antiquarian Society Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Presidents pro tempore of the United States Senate Category:Republican Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:United States presidential candidates, 1916 Category:United States Senators from Massachusetts Category:Hasty Pudding alumni Category:History of racism in the United States